Cupcake in the Oven
by Lisle987
Summary: A sequel to 'Married Life', which was a sequel to 'His Favourite Element'. Lots of Discopie, with LunaxGallant  a pony I created , RainbowDashxApplejack etc. Just plain adorable. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everypony! :D Okay, y'know how I said I probably wouldn't write any more stories as sequels for 'His Favourite Element'? Well, I lied. XD I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel for this or not. It depends on demand. :3 Anyway, this was a request from ROFLBED0, but I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^**

_Quite a few years had passed since Pinkie Pie and Discord had moved to Ponyville. They still owned the cupcake shop, but decided to buy a larger permanent house, as they had enough money for the extra space, as they had made a lot from selling cupcakes all around Equestria. However, it wasn't enough for Pinkie Pie to completely give up her cupcake selling job, not that she'd ever want to. A lot had changed, and all the ponies had grown, both psychically and mentally. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders had earned their cutie marks and separated. They occasionally meet up, but they know, just as The Elements of Harmony have known for a while, that they shall always be united in friendship, even though they're far away. Discord, Pinkie Pie and all their friends still live in Ponyville, however, as they've grown there, and are now starting their own romances, and some even starting their own families, and just settling down in general from their teenage years. Just as a year ago, everypony was happy, now everypony was calm, and happy in their calmness. Even though Discord occasionally became bored and decided to make a chocolate cloud or two. But Discord didn't have much to be bored about, as everypony was about to find out. Everypony was walking down to Pinkie Pie's for a party, though nopony knew what it was about, as the invitation just said it was 'a surprise!'. Twilight Sparkle was walking down the street, right on time as usual, carrying a bag full of books and lists. She had been busy beforehand, but nowadays, she was Princess Luna's personal assistant, and therefore had her work cut out for her. Unlike most ponies, she hadn't found romance or a family, but at the same time, she wasn't very lonely. Only sometimes, in the night, would she look to Spike's empty basket, remembering when he was a baby dragon. She was mostly just glad that he left to live his life. She still had her friends, after all. She didn't need much else. As she walked into the house, she was given the fright of her life when Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere and started yelling at her excitedly._

"Pinkie Pie, quiet down, I can't understand you."

_Pinkie Pie hadn't changed too much, expect for the fact that Pinkie Pie had put on some weight. Nopony had said anything about it, but it was starting to become obvious, and they were 'all too young to let themselves go', in the words of Rarity. They still accepted Pinkie Pie for it, anyway, as they had all done before, and reminded Rarity that true friends don't gossip about other friends behind their backs, even though they all knew that Rarity meant nothing by it. Pinkie Pie had to keep herself from jumping about, which confused Twilight Sparkle, as she had never tried to calm down beforehand. However, she pushed that thought aside to listen to Pinkie Pie's announcement._

"I'm pregnant!"

_At that moment, Pinkie Pie pressed a switch in the wall, and balloons, banners and other filly shower decorations fell into place. With that, everything explained itself to Twilight Sparkle, and all the others who were yelled at the moment they came through the door, which happened to be everypony. Discord jumped up and down in the kitchen, serving cupcakes with an amazing speed, looking almost as excited as Pinkie Pie is on an average day._

* * *

><p><em>Twilight soon found out that it wasn't just Pinkie Pie's close friends that were invited; it might as well have been the whole of Ponyville. If Pinkie Pie and Discord had still lived in the cupcake shop, ponies would be flowing out of the store. However, because of their smart investment choice, it wasn't too cramped, though it wasn't exactly spacey either. Even Gilda had apparently been invited, though she hadn't turned up, and most likely declined the invitation, but didn't reply. 'Ah, well.' Twilight thought to herself, 'Some things never change.'. All of her friends had also come, of course, and they were all sitting at the same table. Even Queen Luna and King Gallant had turned up, and were greeted with thunderous cheering by the other guests, though they could only stay for a few minutes to wish Pinkie Pie and Discord good luck in raising a filly, as they were extremely busy. After Pinkie Pie had announced the good news to everypony, they had all congratulated her. However, after that, a pony couldn't help to question what would happen for the rest of the party. Well, Pinkie Pie being herself, this was no normal filly shower, and they all just danced and had a good time, playing plenty of party games, though there was also talk about the baby and how it was doing, and whether they were hoping for a colt or a mare. Either way, everypony had a good time, and left late in the night. However, nopony wanted to bring up the big subject; will it be a pony or a draconequss? For most, it didn't matter, but others worried about the filly, and it's future in such a family. However, Pinkie Pie and Discord were sure that nopony needed to worry. They had a strong relationship, and big hearts, and that would help their little filly get past anything, and anypony, that happened to get in its way.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_The palace was in beautiful condition, as per usual. Gallant and Luna were taking a walk in their garden, admiring all their plants. Luna would use her magic to grow sunflowers and irises from tiny seeds, watching them stretch from the ground in wonder, while Gallant would use his wing speed to pollinate the seeds, which Luna would walk up to and use her magic on. The process would go on for a few minutes, as they didn't want to use up all the space in their garden. Even trees grew in the garden, some reached farther than Cloudsdale, and others only a bit taller than the ponies, so they could lie under it on hot days. On these days, they lived the peaceful life. However, most of the time, they were up to their heads in invitations, certifications, papers that needed signing...but, sometimes, they would look at their bundles of work, smile at each other, and walk out to the garden, ignoring the piling papers. This was one of those days. They lay under an apple tree, looking into each others eyes and reminiscing like an old couple. Luna smiled at Gallant._

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Ah, yes. All of Equestria wanted a pony who could raise and lower the sun. Quite a few ponies had the power, but...you chose me."

_He put his hoof on hers._

"Thanks, Lu."

_Luna smiled back, but also shook her head._

"Don't you remember before that?"

_Gallant looked surprised._

"There was a 'before'?"

_Luna nodded._

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know, but...when you and your friends would come out of school, I used to watch you from my window."

_A blush came onto Luna's cheeks and she looked away. Gallant burst into laughter._

"Really?"

_Luna nodded weakly and her blush increased._

"Aww, that's so cute!"

_Gallant started to squish her face with his hooves, toying with her. Luna laughed, and did the same with him. Gallant started to laugh as well, and Luna was brightened by how boyish and adorable his laugh still sounded, after all these years. Gallant's eyes lit up with an idea._

"Hey, let's have a flight race!"

_Before Luna could stop him, he was already up in the air, waiting for her._

"Come on, then! I can't wait forever!"

_Luna giggled, and started to fly up. However, before she was fully in the air, Gallant darted away, laughing all the way. Luna shouted after him._

"Hey, that's cheating!"

_She could hear Gallant's immature laughter, and flew after him, and had soon caught up to him. She started snapping at his tail, knowing how much he hated it. He started to lose his balance, and while he composed himself, Luna sped forwards._

"Look who's talking about cheating!"

_Gallant continued to fly towards her. In this time they had to think, Luna recalled how formal Gallant had acted when they first met. He was like a completely different pony now. However, she loved both Gallants, and had no regrets about the way things had turned out, and never planned to. Gallant caught up, and they both messed around for a while. However, they soon became tired, and slowed to a pleasant glide across the skies, Gallant's sun shining through the clouds, lighting their magnificent wings, their completely opposing coloured hair, and their glowing_ _hearts._

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow Dash and Applejack were walking across Sweet Apple Acres together when they saw the happy royal couple racing past in the sky, laughing and giggling as they went. They both smiled, but then the smile grew from touched to challenging. They both had one thing on their mind.<em>

"Hey, Applejack?"

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash?"

_Rainbow Dash's plotting smile changed to an excited one as she yelled._

"Race you to the hill!"

"Oh, you gonna wish you didn't ask for this hoedown of a beating!"

_They both ran at an incredible and admirable speed, dodging trees and bushes as if they'd done this all their life, which, in truth, they had. They didn't have time for laughing and giggling like the cutesy couple did. They were athletes, and that meant that they forgot everything around them, and focused on one thing only; winning. Rainbow Dash's outstretched wings gave her an extra boost, but years of bucking apples all her life resulted in a strength in Applejack's legs that earned her that victory._

"Ha! I tol' you, Rainb-"

_With that, Rainbow Dash ran into Applejack, pushing her into the grass. When Applejack stood up, she looked grumpy, with bits of grass and leaves sticking out of her mane. Rainbow Dash burst into laughter at Applejack's appearance._

"Oh, you think that's funny? How about **this**?"

_With that, Applejack swung her mane at Rainbow Dash, causing leaves to get caught in her hair as well. Applejack started to laugh._

"Now I can see what you were laughin' at, Dashie!"

_Rainbow Dash felt a surge of memories at the nickname 'Dashie'. Memories of Pinkie Pie. If it were anypony else, she would have demanded that they not call her Dashie. However, for the past few years, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had grown even closer than usual, until they realised their true feelings for each other, and announced their love for each other in front of everypony, and had their wedding in Ponyville as well. Rainbow Dash stopped losing herself in her memories and tackled Applejack, both of them laughing as they rolled together down the grassy hill, pieces of grass falling around them as they clung on to each other. Even when they stopped falling and had let go of each other, they still laughed. After they'd both calmed down, they smiled at each other, love filling their eyes, until Applejack spoke._

"...Race ya to the barn!"

_With that, she was off like a bolt, followed by an eager Rainbow Dash. The sun had begun to set, but they were nowhere near sleepy. Yet another night of competing, brawling and galloping for the two ponies. They wouldn't have had it any other way._


	3. Chapter 3

_Though Rainbow Dash and Applejack had found a romance of their own, Rarity hasn't married yet. She's dated many colts in her time, but she hasn't found the right one for her yet. However, Fancypants often goes to visit her shop. He leaves the shop with a smile on his face, but no new clothes._

_Fluttershy and Big Macintosh are now married, but had only wed recently, as Fluttershy wanted to take her time to get to know him. However, they'd been going out for two years before he popped the question. They first became friends when Big Macintosh offered an apple to one of her animal friends. Fluttershy has often said, when asked, that her favourite feature of Big Macintosh was that he didn't make too much noise, and Big Macintosh said the same about her. Though they might seem as if they have a boring relationship, the last anypony knew, they were quite content with each other._

_Out of all the things that had changed in Ponyville, and all the ponies that had changed, Discord had the most drastic change, from a demonically evil, chaos crazed creature, to a draconequss full of laughter and love, who is now not only a husband but a father. Some said it was the new environment of Ponyville or the newfound acceptance from the citizens. Most, however, know the truth. It was because of Pinkie Pie. It was always because of Pinkie Pie._

* * *

><p><em>Luna sat in her garden. The night had fallen, and a full moon glowed in the blackened sky. However, she didn't feel like admiring it's beauty tonight. She stood by Celestia's memorial statue with a cluster of blue violets in her mouth. She lay them on the ground, just as she'd done every month for the past year. Usually, she'd look up at Celestia with pride and love. But not tonight. Tonight, all she saw was a monster. Her heart filled with bitterness. Why was she so selfish? Why did she have to become the way she was? Just then, a figure appeared out of the shadows and put his hoof on her shoulder.<em>

"Hey, Lu."

_She turned around to him slowly and gave him a bittersweet smile._

"Hi, Gallant."

"Thinking about Celestia?"

"Yes."

"...Okay."

_Luna turned towards him in surprise. Usually he would just tell her about all these things she already knew, about how it wasn't her fault, or about how being sad won't bring her back. But, tonight, something was different. He sat down near her._

"...Gallant, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you-"

_Gallant turned towards her with determined and sure eyes._

"I've thought about this a lot, and how difficult it must be for you. I shouldn't be lecturing you all the time for grieving. If you need time to recover, then I'm ready to wait."

_With that, Gallant lay down and looked up at her. Luna started to smile, then turned back to Celestia's statue, smiling all the while._

"Do you know why blue violets were Celestia's favourite flower, Gallant?"

_Gallant's eyes went from determined to interested._

"No, you didn't. Why?"

"It was because blue violets symbolised watchfulness. It reminded her of the way she watches her subjects and keeps them safe. Something in her mind snapped, I know, so she could never be like us. But I don't think she was a completely evil pony. I don't think anypony is."

_She turned towards him and smiled._

"So, no, I'm not grieving. I'm not sad. Sometimes, I just wonder...what would have happened if she was good?"

"Well, I'd tell you one thing. We'd never have met."

_Luna giggled._

"A good point."

_She kissed Gallant's cheek and nuzzled up against him._

"I love you."

_With that, she galloped inside, a blushing Gallant slowly following._


	4. Chapter 4

_Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were all visiting Pinkie Pie and Discord when it happened. She gave birth. They were all sitting at a table in her cupcake shop. Discord wanted Pinkie Pie to stay at the house, but Pinkie Pie demanded to keep working, as she said 'Just because I'm having a filly doesn't mean that all these good ponies should go hungry, Dizzy!'. However, once the shop had closed up and they were all sitting and cracking jokes, Pinkie Pie began to feel a contracting pain that she'd never experienced before. This caused her to press her hoof on her stomach. When the other ponies asked her what was wrong and she told them, they all recognised the symptoms of going into labour. Rainbow Dash went for help, and found an official doctor, the job role having been around for a few years because of changes in the government, who rushed to the house and helped her give birth. Discord, Rainbow Dash and all the others held her hoof throughout the whole procedure, which was 30 minutes, the average time for a pony to give birth. The filly was a beautiful little mare, with long eyelashes, big blue eyes and a dark blue coat. Discord let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want his child to have to deal with the things he dealt with at that age. However, just when everypony started to calm down, the baby spread a pair of dark blue bat wings as she looked at the world for the first time. The doctor and every other pony gasped, except Pinkie Pie, who took her little filly out of the doctor's arms and cuddled her close to her. She turned to her husband happily as her filly snuggled into her mane gently, a grin on her face. But her happiness was met with shock and horror. Pinkie Pie looked at him, confused._

"What's wrong, Dizzy?"

"Pinkamena...her...wings..."

_Pinkie Pie began to laugh._

"Is that all, silly?"

"B-but...think about how her life will be. Ponies will treat her differently. She'll be banished, bullied, tre-"

_Pinkie Pie gently put a hoof over his mouth and smiled at him._

"Things aren't like how they used to be. Ponies aren't as judgmental as they were before. Besides, if anypony tries to mess with her, we'll deal with them personally!"

_Discord's looks of worry turned to acceptance as the corners of his mouth tilted upwards, his only small fang slipping out in a way that Pinkie Pie always found adorable. Pinkie Pie removed her hoof from his mouth._

"Okay?"

_Discord smiled at her, then looked at his filly, who looked up at him with interested eyes._

"Okay. You're right, as always, Pinkamena. She has something I didn't have."

_He turned to Pinkie Pie and they spoke in unison._

"Us."

_All three of them nuzzled together, the very image of a happy family, as the others watched silently, a smile on their faces as they realised the truth in Pinkie Pie's words. The filly had a lot ahead of her, including ponies who would stand in her way to happiness. But they would all always be there to protect over this one little filly until she grew up, and was able to start taking on the world for her own, going on her own adventures, meeting other ponies, discovering her Cutie Mark. A trivial thing like a pair of wings wouldn't stop her. Even the doctor, who had immediately been shocked, saw the beauty in it. He looked down at his cutie mark, which was a stethoscope, something that had only been invented a year or so ago, though he'd gotten it a while ago. How he had worried about what it was! 'These kind of moments', he thought to himself, 'were why I became a doctor'. He looked down at the smiling filly and smiled back, then turned and walked out of the door, as all the other ponies crowded around excitedly. He didn't expect a thank you. He only smiled and left, going to deal with his other duties happily. Pinkie Pie looked up._

"Hey! Where did that doctor guy go?"

_They all looked up from the filly and around the shop, but couldn't see him._

"Aww, I would have offered him a cupcake!"

_Discord started to laugh._

"You've just given birth, and you're thinking about cupcakes?"

_Rainbow Dash started to laugh as well._

"Yeah, typical Pinkie Pie!"

_Soon, everypony was laughing, including Pinkie Pie. Once everypony calmed down, Applejack asked the couple something._

"So, what are ya gonna name her?"

_Pinkie Pie and Discord looked at her in surprise, then at each other. Discord spoke up first._

"We hadn't even thought about something like that."

"Yeah, we were mostly talking about the issue of who's going to be waking up when she's crying!"

"What? I need my beauty sleep, Pinkamena. I get very grumpy if I'm woken up early."

_Pinkie Pie started to laugh._

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me!"

_Discord also laughed, but then they both started to think about it for a while. Then Pinkie Pie turned to him, a huge smile on her face, and yelled at him._

"Persephone!"

_Everypony looked at each other in confusion. Even Discord raised an eyebrow at his enthusiastic wife._

"Why Persephone? Doesn't it mean 'the one who brings death'?"

"Because it also means 'dazzling bright'! Plus, it just sounds nice, y'know?"

_Persephone started to coo, so Pinkie Pie turned towards her. Discord looked at his wife and his child, and started to smile._

"Yeah, you're right. It's a nice name."

_Pinkie Pie turned to him and smiled in return, then nuzzled into him. Then, just like that, both her and her child fell asleep. Discord chuckled and put them both on his back. As the other ponies started to leave, he took off into the skies, then shortly made his way to their house. He gently carried them both in, and lay them down in the same bed. Pinkie Pie still clung to her sleeping child, as she muttered in her sleep and smiled to herself. Discord looked down at his beautiful wife, still smiling, and kissed her and Persephone on the head. Then he started to make his way downstairs to make some cupcakes for his wife when she woke up. He wanted to give her the pleasant surprise she'd given her. As he walked downstairs, he gave a passing glance to his little family, and thought 'All those years ago...I wouldn't have dreamed of this. And, to think, I was only interested in Pinkamena because of a feeling I had. I suppose some feelings are more important than others. But, right now, nothing's more important than them. I'll make sure Persephone's happy in her life. No matter what.'_

* * *

><p><em>It was five years ago when Queen Luna and King Gallant threw a party. It was to celebrate everything that had happened, and everything that will happen. Everypony in Equestria was invited, from Manehattan to Appleloosa, taking place in Canterlot, even though the royal couple lived in Ponyville. Rarity had made beautiful dresses for all her friends, and even some of the younger ones, like Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, who all still demanded to show off their Cutie Marks. Even little Persephone was attending, dressed in a sparkly silver dress, as she was so proud of her name. She even made an outfit for Discord, though it took a while longer to sort out the body shape, but she did it well, as he wore a long tuxedo, which Pinkie Pie and Persephone laughed at, saying 'You look like a Canterlot colt!'. Though some of the Canterlot ponies still looked down at Discord and most of the Ponyville ponies, they didn't mind. They tried to be as friendly as possible, and they eventually won over most of the Canterlot ponies affections. Rarity spent most of the night dancing with Fancypants, who she admitted was now her official coltfriend, though she said that he was 'very open-minded' and that she 'wasn't ready to settle down just yet!'. Twilight Sparkle spent it chatting with the royal couple, while other Canterlots looked in shock at how they spoke so informally to her. One colt from Trottingham seemed to take a real interest in Twilight Sparkle, and spent most of the night trying to get her away from the hosts. After a while, Luna noticed and dragged Gallant away so he could talk to Twilight. They then spent the rest of the night dancing together. Fluttershy stuck close to Big Macintosh for most of the party, who had stolen his sister's idea and opened a booth so he could sell apple-related treats. Though some ponies asked Fluttershy to dance, she just squeaked and hid behind Big Macintosh. The ponies would then just walk away, while Big Macintosh would give her a single, comforting nuzzle, which would get her back on her hooves again and chatting to customers quietly. Rainbow Dash spent most of the night boasting about her skills, while Applejack spent most of it angry at Big Macintosh for stealing her idea, as less ponies came to her booth. However, Rainbow Dash and Applejack eventually danced together, and Applejack forgot her grudge against her brother. Pinkie Pie spent most of it talking to random ponies, who either reacted with happiness at a conversation or fear of a stranger. Discord spent it looking out for his daughter protectively, then coming out and scaring anypony who made fun of her, while always caused Persephone to laugh. As Persephone was dancing with a group of friends her age, the other ponies, young and old, were impressed by her grace and timing. Then, suddenly, a Cutie Mark of a dancing pony appeared on her flank. She grinned at it while still dancing, and looked over to her parents, who were cheering her on from off the dance floor. Luna and Gallant spent most of it making small talk, though they did have a romantic spotlight dance together. Though Pinkie Pie and Discord didn't have a spotlight, they did have a romantic dance together, and then also a fun one with their daughter. All in all, everypony had fun. However, at the very end, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie teamed up for one last dance, which they all did together. As lifelong friends. As always.<em> _Most ponies would have been shocked that a friendship could last so long, but not them. Their friendship had lasted so long that they truly knew how strong it was. They didn't expect anything less from the Elements of Harmony, the greatest team there ever was or ever would be. They would certainly go down in history. Books would tell of their adventures and what they conquered together. But no book could tell of how much they loved each other. They would never truly part. They would always be together. As best friends, and nothing less._

**The End.**

**Hey, everypony! I hoped you liked the final chapter in the final part of this series. But, most of all, I'd like to thank you for sticking with this until the very end. I'm really very glad you all enjoyed it, and I'll probably write more pony-related fanfictions, and encourage ideas. But no more of this series. I think it's just better that way. :3 Anyway, goodbye! :D**


End file.
